


Кошмары черного аиста

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Descent into Madness, Freeform, Insanity, Inspired by Vladimir Nabokov, M/M, Murder, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Джеймс и Майкл одни на необитаемом острове, и их постепенно захватывает безумие.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 2





	Кошмары черного аиста

\- Имя – Майкл Фассбендер – год рождения – тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмой – количество пальцев – три, нет, чуть больше – три с четвертью. Чет-верть-ю.

Океан – отечески, томительно вылизывает пальцы его ног, а берег – тайком, суетливо оседает на его коже.

Че. Звук че. Черви, под сверкающей серебристой фольгой с размашистой надписью Schokolade – сожмёшь челюсти – и вот – хлопок! Обёртка образует рваную рану – а шоколад оседает на дёснах. Кофейные зёрна – какао – миндаль и цукаты – трупные черви. Че. Звук че. Чрево. Бойся не когтей, не клыков – бойся чрева – оно засосёт – пожрёт – переварит – измельчит твои мозги в смердящую кашицу – выплюнет.

Вкус распада во рту. Язык в липкой, солёной пленке. Рука армрестлера сминает в своём кулаке все внутренности – желудок скручивает одной сильной, непоколебимой судорогой. Майкл переворачивается на бок – вместе со рвотой он старается выплюнуть и зубы, и застрявшие в горле песчинки, и воспоминания о ночных скалящихся волнах с белыми трезубцами на концах – о водовороте пресного дождевого града – о сводящих скулы глотках морской отравы – гниль. Запах гнили во рту усиливается. На этот раз Майкл хочет вывернуть кожу наизнанку и щеголять своими выставленными напоказ органами – подрумянить их загаром – носить как модную джинсу со всеми кровавыми швами и пульсирующими пайетками.

Отчаянно кричит птица – мёртвый взгляд с широкими героиновыми зрачками – чёрный плащ Мефистофеля вместо оперенья и густо-алый, острый как опасная бритва – звенящий в рассветной тиши, точно кимвал – длинный, точёный клюв.

Берег. Солнце встаёт у Майкла за спиной, обольстительно украдкой выласкивая его позвоночник жмурящимися молочно-жёлтыми лучами.

\- А если по слогам – ка-та-стро-фа, - Майкл чуть ли не напевно произносит это слово, потом еще раз и еще – слово – выскальзывает из гортани – слизнем очерчивает губы – вот здесь – на двух передних – в зубах что-то застряло. Майкл проводит ладонями по щекам, словно стараясь втереть щетину в кожный покров – Майкл чувствует морщинки у глаз, шероховатость стянутых морской водой ладоней – Майкл не верит (на самом деле лишь один осколок реальности набухает и пульсирует – спрутом сжимает затылок – головная боль неистовствует с самого пробуждения, потоками обрушивает образы, режет память на клочки, лижет солеными, океанскими языками царапины и кровоподтеки).

\- Сотрясение, нет, не только мозга... Дело нечистое, - сплевывает Майкл, - говоря иными словами, мне попросту наплевать, - Майкл заходится в кашле – горечь – сухость – трещины – расцарапанная, припечатанная солнцем почва. Жажда.

\- Наплевать – на мир придуманный вами, - поднимаясь, Майкл отряхивается от песка – рубашка чуть ли не назойливо льнёт к коже; ботинки Майкл бережно снимает и сцепляет один с другим шнурками. Шипящие листьями заросли впереди – лёгкий, неверный, вернувшийся после похмелья бриз зарывается Майклу в волосы – остров становится в хищную стойку, щерится и недвусмысленно рычит в предупреждении. Стоический стан вулкана в сонном онемении посапывает дымком – безразлично и дремотно взирая на самолётные останки у берега и новоприбывшую жертву. Дьявольская птица с окровавленными полукружьями воспалённых глаз склоняет голову на бок и улыбается – тончайше – одним только клювом.

***

\- Раз два три – раз два три – раз два три – ещё раз, сэр! – его имя Джеймс, и он кружит в объятиях найденный на берегу располневший от воды и водорослей пиджак, - нет, сэр, что же вы так! Слушайте музыку – слышите – сейчас вступит первая скрипка, - Джеймс прикладывает ладонь к уху и играет бровями – струны вздрагивают и начинают переливаться – Джеймс всплескивает руками, точно бьёт в невидимые тарелки, - вот сейчас, сэр, – и раз и два и три.

Под его руками пиджак наконец начинает попадать в такт, а может, Джеймс просто галантный ведущий партнер, но под истерзанной ночным происшествием тканью словно перекатываются мышцы; танец – глоток скрипичных отливов – безбрежие – Воскресенье!

Джеймс вскрикивает и бросает пиджак наземь – вместо обещанного воскрешения ткань оживает и облегает скользкое, жирное тельце змеи, раскрашенной под лакричную палочку с Рождественской ярмарки Ковент-Гарден. Она извивается – кожа играет потоками нефти и апельсиновой цедры; Джеймс прикрывает рот зубами – и уже почти сам не слышит собственные вышептывания.

\- Апельсинчики как мед, в колокол Сент-Клемент бьет… - Джеймс обхватывает лицо руками, с силой вжимает веки и звонко, бравурно выкрикивает: - Дон дин дон. Вот зажгу я пару свеч — ты в постельку можешь лечь… ты, ты, твоё имя… - он резко замирает – утреннее солнце лепит его фигуру – Джеймсу кажется, что он превращается терракотовую статую, - вот возьму я острый меч — и головка твоя с плеч, - в ответ остров взрывается тишиной – оглушает – Джеймс чувствует себя погребенным под оркестровой ямой.

Всё на алтарь памяти. Взрезать – пустить фонтан артериальной крови – припасть к месту пореза – испить и вспомнить – и умереть от отравы прошлых лет. Яды в стеклянных, масляных бутылках. Слюна слаще халвы Шираза. Пот, духи и запах тела – эфемерные осколки раскрошившейся мозаики – обрывочные воспоминания – единственный кенотаф памяти – частые слова-вздохи.

\- Не помню – ничего – бездна, омут, число пи, Джейн Остин, огненные колесницы – ничто – пустота, пустота – нуль. Моё имя, моё имя – меня зовут Иешуа – да – так меня зовут.

\- А дальше – тишина! - Джеймс падает коленями на песок – рука его тянется к ввысь и он дрожащим пальцем указывает на зеленую пасть чащи, та щерится на него, вцепляется когтистыми корнями в засушливую почву, рычит листьями, а самые тонкие, хлесткие ветки гипнотически качаются из стороны в сторону на манер хищного маятника. Джеймс с силой вдавливает веки пальцами, а когда открывает, видит разлагающуюся на кислотные цвета панораму – мираж, шагающий ему навстречу – со связанными друг с другом ботинками – с поступью Александра Македонского.

\- Раз два три четыре пять шесть – Вельзевул, что за страшная весть! Уже шестьсот шестьдесят шесть дней как сошел я с ума – но дай мне испить чашу одиночества до дна! Раз два три четыре пять шесть - скажи мне, Люцифер, за что такая месть?! - Джеймс складывает руки в молитвенном жесте – красные губы – запеченные под солнцем – до крови – округляются, и Джеймс начинает напоминать скрюченную экзальтированную фигуру божка, вырезанного скульптором в припадке падучей.

\- Мой пиджак, - Майкл поднимает с песка замусоленный, пропахший солью бесформенный кусок материи.

\- Укусит, - убежденно, с кривой улыбкой и лихорадочным танцем зрачка на радужке, произносит Джеймс.

\- Кто? - Майкл брезгливо осматривает пиджак – качает головой – кидает его на песок, - ты кто такой?

\- Макбет, - после секундной заминки заявляет Джеймс.

\- А я Дункан.

\- Тогда нам не по пути, - у Джеймса дёргается край рта – наподобие однокрылой подбитой бабочки.

Майкл щурится – дёргает на себя повисшую джеймсову руку – почти что восковую пародию на саму себя – резким, не щадящим движением снимает облепленное песком обручальное кольцо – вертит его в руках – и – с самодовольством говорит.

\- Королевское имя.

Брови Джеймса взлетают вверх – он прикладывает пальцы к виску – колышет ими – океанской волной – как заправский балетный танцор.

\- Мм, сегодня мне совсем не удается читать чужие мысли. Ровно как и свои, впрочем.

\- У тебя три попытки.

\- Чарльз?

Майкл улыбается, обнажая ровные ряды зубов – и каждый кажется Джеймсу острыми, раздирающими в кровь рифами – с пышными – помазанными солнцем рыбами – с сияющими со дна перламутром моллюсками.

\- Промах.

\- Виктория? - Джеймс наклоняет голову вбок – подставляет щёку пахнущим восточными пряностями поблескивающим позолотой солнечным лучам – подмигивает – Майклу.

\- Тебе бы пошло... Но нет.

\- Сдаюсь. Что там написано?

Майкл смеется и призывно машет рукой – разворачивается и вновь бредет в сторону клацающих челюстей чащи. Хруст – прожорливый кашель тысяч желудков – стон бедных перемолотых костей – крики, завывания, визги разлетающихся по всему острову привидений – хохот их убийц с зелеными загривками, древесной, терпкой слюной и лиловыми раскрывшимися цветками заместо алчущих клыков.  
Паутина – слюни дьявола. Змеи – выломят кости, распнут, прибив к скале, точно гвоздями. Но прежде всего бойся аиста – выколет глаза – в когтях своих понесет твои мечущиеся в припадке, с кровяной волокнистой вуалью, стучащие друг о друга – точь-в-точь бильярдные шары – глаза в самое чрево вулкана. И по просьбе аиста – вулкан взорвется.

И это откровения от Джеймса. Новейший завет. Библия этого океанского острова.

\- Идём уже. И, знаешь, признаю, сыграл ты - блестяще, блестяще. Я чуть ли не поверил, что тебе память отшибло. Кстати, судя по твоим лохмотьям, ты здесь уже долго. Я гляжу, проклятое место, раз самолеты уже во второй раз падают над островом. Так ты идешь?

\- Как меня зовут? - Джеймс все так же окаменело смотрит в смеющиеся глаза Майкла – этот серый, пасмурный отблеск явно напоминает ему нечто памятное и знакомое. Чьё-то небо – чьи-то слёзы, чьи-то размытые, неуклюжие слова, напечатанные на хрусткой свежей бумаге.

От незаметно поразившей его тоски – будто ножом вспороли грудину и выморозили колкими еловыми иголками сердце – Джеймсу хочется свернуться в комок – хочется обмокнуть под холодным мартовским дождем – хочется лежать – поверженным поцелуями, запутавшимися в его отросших за последние пару лет выгоревших на солнце каштановых волосах.

\- Моё имя, скажи мне. Скажи.

\- А ты взамен скажешь, сколько пальцев на руке? - Слова Майкла тяжелыми градинами падают на теплеющий песок – Джеймс зарывается в него ладонями – точно пытаясь поймать иллюзорную влагу.

Майкл расправляет ладонь – выставляет ее вперед – едва заметно шевелит пальцами.

Джеймс тут же зажимает рот ладонями, сдерживая смех.

\- Что?

\- Ты так напрягся - у меня аж оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке раскалились.

\- Джеймс.

\- Пять пальцев, пять.

Майкл выдыхает с присвистом, не слыша, как Джеймс пробует на вкус собственное имя – повторяет его на разные лады – словно псалом своей собственной Библии.

\- Как давно ты здесь?

Джеймс щурится – бормочет – загибает пальцы на руке, и тут же вскакивает с колен – пьяной походкой подбегает к Майклу. Схватив за шиворот, шепчет на ухо.

\- Шестьсот шестьдесят шесть. Я же говорил тебе, мой друг, - Джеймса не отпугивает ни запах распада, исходящий ото рта Майкла, ни его стальная хватка – тот тщетно пытается отцепить руку Джеймса от собственной шеи.

\- Какой я тебе друг, - бросает Майкл – бросает вертлявого, неустойчивого Джеймса на песок – вновь. Вымученно усмехается, удаляясь по направлению к дрожащей от нетерпения чаще.

\- Постой. Подожди меня. Прошу, - Джеймс переворачивается на спину – заламывает руки – небо океан облака – русалки с покатыми бёдрами – архангелы, плюющие с небес и выдающие эти густые капли за дождь – рваные, белесые раны от острых самолётных траекторий. П-а-а-д-а-ж-д-и-и. Глухая, истолчённая в пыль "п". Меткий удар боксёра "д". И гласные – феминные, розовые, шоколадно-слёзно-цветочные.

\- Стой, - Джеймс вскидывается – резким, кошачьим движением встаёт на четвереньки. Пока он идёт к остолбеневшему Майклу – с запястьями утопающими в жадных песках – под алчущим взглядом изумрудной армии деревьев – смотрит исподлобья – сдувает прилипшую ко лбу чёлку – его глаза – отъявленно синие – лирически синие – с легендарной Ланцелотовской синью – этот акварельный взгляд на уровне самой нижней, пластмассовой пуговицы на рубашке Майкла.

\- Знаешь что, - Джеймс обхватывает чужие бёдра руками и прикладывается щекой к вздымающемуся крепкому животу – произносит мерно – в пустоту. Взмах – слог – вдох – выдох – точка – тишина. Игра от восемнадцати и старше "Кто лучше спародирует метроном", - ты - первый. За всё это время. Я больше не выдержу. Сейчас я это понял. Мы единственные на весь этот остров, единственные на этот океан, - сглатывает, - твой черед.

\- Отцепись от меня.

\- Кто ты?

\- Меня зовут Майкл, этого достаточно? - Он пытается сбросить цепкие мозолистые руки Джеймса, но тот только сильнее впивается в его бока.

\- У тебя тут кое-что между зубов застряло, - тянет Джеймс – щурится, всматриваясь в ровный частокол чужих зубов, - знаешь, там даже что-то шевелится, - доверительным шёпотом произносит он.

Майкл вздрагивает – его лицо искажается от злости и смущения – точно вглядевшись в андерсеновское дьявольское зеркало – тянет руку ко рту – сплевывает на песок – царапает ногтями дёсны.

\- О, экскузэ муа, перепутал.

Майкл застывает с тонкой паутинистой ниткой слюны на подбородке – загнанно дышащий – бык в разгаре корриды.

\- У тебя между зубов шоколадная крошка застряла. На нижних, такой... чернильный плевок. Знал бы ты, когда я в последний раз шоколадом обжирался.

Майкл бьёт его по лицу – тотчас же – коротко и глухо – по зазубренной голодом нижней челюсти – смачным, рвущим монотонный шум бриза хлопком. Пнуть его – по пояснице – со всей силы, чтобы скорчился, завыл, выгнулся, как пойманный на крючок морской конёк – заломить руки за спину – сбивая его дыхание – сжать, одаривая запястья лиловыми браслетами. Майкл свистяще втягивает воздух, но тошнота уже скребется в горле – желудок суетливо сокращается – и вновь гнилостное ощущение во рту.

Одно только воспоминание – обрывочное и ядовитое – поселившееся в Майкле с этого утра – как головная боль – как осколок шрапнели – как чужой, долгожданный шёпот в безмолвной ночи – приторное – с щелчками, когда плитка разламывается между зубов – и сладким удушьем – тёплые, округлившиеся углы шоколадной дольки змеей извиваются вниз по горлу – и – тут же – червь – полный опарышей рот.

Изысканное издевательство.

Боже. Его сейчас вывернет наизнанку.

\- Никогда больше не шути так, - Майкл приседает на корточки и закрывает руками лицо – тошнота исчезает скорым отливом, оставляя после себя голый, открытый всем ветрам изнасилованный берег.

Джеймс только кивает, потирая ноющий подбородок.

\- Только в чащу не ходи, ладненько? - Он привстает – указывает на крадущуюся к ним, простирающую лианы и листья, бурную, преступную зелень.

\- Почему?

\- Вулкан может проснуться, - кратко, даже недовольно отвечает Джеймс, - пойдём, я покажу тебе наш с тобой дом.

Майкл неопределенно пожимает плечами – поднимается, жмурясь от капризного, шалого солнца; в паре метров от него по самой кромке воды расхаживает усмехающийся, проказливо кривящий голову новый знакомый. Он пушит смольные перья, косит болезненные, дикие глаза, а красный клюв его все более пенится алым – кажется – кровь течет вниз тонкой струйкой и каплет на песок – узор, который складывается в причудливое и тревожное предзнаменование.

***

Джеймс показывает ему хижину – прямо у надувшегося зоба густого, позеленевшего от ярости и голода кустарника. Джеймс показывает ему направление к ручью, зажатого между древесных трезубцев деревьев. Джеймс показывает и на ржавый бак – напоминающий покореженную деталь разбитого самолета – на запасы плодов и корней, сваленных в сужающуюся к верху яму и прикрытых гудящими, серебристыми пластинами. Джеймс показывает ему один палец – указательный – и сбивчиво объясняет.

\- Один год. Я здесь один год – друг. Видишь?

Он кивком указывает на заплывшую чернью ногтевую пластину пальца – пока тот неуклюже пляшет перед носом Майкла.

\- Это Рейвен, – Джеймс броско и ломко улыбается – делает корявый книксен и продолжает, - ее зовут Рейвен, - сгибает палец на одну фалангу – точно почтительную Коломбину в кукольном театре, - давай, поздоровайся, Рейвен, - фаланга смущенно прячется под мясистую сень большого пальца – Джеймс цокает языком, – ты уж прости, она стеснительная.

\- Ты что специально расшиб палец ради этого? - Майкл щурится от солнца – слегка ведет головой – стряхивает с волос липкие солнечные комки – а те разлетаются, позолотой и багрянцем оседая на голой коже.

\- Это не я, - Джеймса поражает очередная блуждающая охальная улыбка, - это всё она. У нас с Рейвен никого нет кроме друг друга, правда же, мэм? - Джеймс склоняет голову так, что почти касается мочкой кончика пальца,

\- Я приношу воду не более раза в неделю. Хожу к ручью, а она прикрывает меня, - он ведет пальцем, и тот коротко кивает – искусанный ноготь улыбается широкой, едкой улыбкой – а посиневшая, нечувствительная пластина приглаженной косоватой чёлкой скрывает затаенные всевидящие глаза мистической Рейвен.

\- За год ты полностью растерял мозги, - Майкл растирает глаза, точно после бессонной ночи – вновь бросает настороженный взгляд на Джеймса – и снова трёт, надавливает на веки, точно желая закатить глазные яблоки внутрь и похоронить их – воспаленные, с пурпурными прожилками зарождающегося безумия – в желудочной тьме, - и что?.. Ты так и будешь разбивать себе ноготь всмятку? Каждый раз?

Джеймса аж на том же месте и передергивает – подскакивает к Майклу, обхватывая его запястья и одним жёстким, неудержимым движением проходит вверх по локтю и цепляет предплечья.

\- Я больше ни разу, - он метко и четко надавливает, - ни – разу – уяснил? – ни разу этого больше не сделаю. Уяснил? Точно?

Майкл даже не пытается освободиться – Джеймс выглядит слишком инфернально, слишком солнечно-выжжено, слишком по Кубрику, чтобы сейчас подступаться с увещеваниями. Он лишь размыкает губы и выдавливает шершавый, гранитный камешек весом в одно слово (расцарапал же он язык – гадство – гадство).

\- Почему?

\- Потому что теперь у меня есть ты.

Майкл слышит, как усмехается у зарослей – Цербером на страже Аидова царства – тёмная, с заляпанными кровью лапками птица – кряхтит – надсадно смеется – и только предвкушение каплет из ее чёрного глаза.

Так прошёл первый день Майкла Фассбендера на острове.

***

\- Ты из Глазго, да?

Они лежат на песке, подставившись седому, уже пару миллионов лет как выжившему из ума лунному свету. Теперь он сводит с ума их обоих – глаза ширятся – ночь обводит их веки густой черной подводкой – от океанских бликов их волосы встают дыбом – а кожа обрастает волчьей шерстью. Джеймс прищуривает один глаз – зевок обнажает его сверкающий клык – лижет собственные губы.

\- Знаешь, я сегодня, по-моему, видел фигуру, может быть, фантом, но откуда мне знать, фигуру на лодке. Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, Джеймс... Расскажи мне о себе - иначе – я просто тронусь.

Джеймс разводит руки – чуть водит ими вверх – вниз – вверх – вниз – стоп – передышка – вверх – вниз – вниз - еще –

\- Нью-Йорк, друг мой. Округ Уэстчестер, но не суть. Был у меня брат, звали его Каин, и как-то раз решили мы поиграться. Он привязал меня кожаными ремнями к креслу покойного отца, да будет имя ему пухом - да будет воля его и на земле, как на небе; хлеб наш насущный – ан нет, уже не из той оперы, но не суть. Так вот, привязал он, значит, меня и хлестал по щекам - здессссь, - шелестит Джеймс – очерчивает впалые щеки – водит сломанным ногтем по скулам. А потом, мой друг, мой бесценный друг, Каина пронзил воющий, издевательски свистящий страх, что он вдруг скажет то, чего нельзя, что у него вырвется слово, которое всей игре положит конец. Его трясло (не отвлекайся, мой друг, клянусь, дальше – веселее!). Так о чём это я... ах да – он хотел сказать: "Брат мой Авель!.. Брат!.." Первые буквы уже корчились у него на губах, пытаясь раздвинуть их, но он не произнёс их – его голос был будто присыпан скрипучим песком, океанским песком (ведь как известно, океанский песок самый наискрипучий из всех), когда в конце концов он раскрыл рот, но лишь для того, чтобы сказать не то, что хотел, а нечто совершенно иное, непрошеное, и вдруг он услышал самого себя, заикающегося: "Чарльз! Чарльз!" И немедленно вслед за этим в мозгу его пронеслось: "Дай же мне смерть, чёрный аист! Дай мне смерть, Боже – чёрный аист, что может быть лучше на этом острове..."

Джеймс захлебнулся на последних словах – издал гортанный, стихийный звук – смолк.

\- А знаешь, как я это сделал? - он ведет пальцами у виска, веерообразно, пугающе, - потому что, - его глаза смеются и подрагивают от триумфа, - а потому что я умею читать чужие мысли.

На этих его словах Майкл во второй раз ощутил этот привкус на языке. Приторный, смердящий вкус – взрывающийся гнойниками на его деснах – мерзостный – медоточивый – муторный – эм, как же много этого звука – мразь, мёд, мать... Мать и Schokolade. Сусальная пластинка шоколада, тающая в руках. Сахарная, бомбардирующая зубы сладость. Пыль какао на гортани, у уголков губ, на подбородке – он был неаккуратен – маленький грязный засранец - свинюшка – молодчик. Опять это эм! Мать. Мать, забери меня отсюда – я болен – я так болен.

Майкл выныривает из одной бодрости и погружается в другую – дышит с перебоями, точно под звук пыточных бамбуковых палок.

\- Тебя зовут МакЭвой, Джеймс МакЭвой – все кончилось и все кончается. И я поцелую в лоб – пробью лоб – разобью череп в щепки и выйду с другой стороны, не обмыв рук. И все у нас будет так, как надо. Я видел – я знаю.

Майкл резко поднимается с песка и босиком кидается в тропические заросли, отбивается от липнущих осклабившихся веток руками – пытается стать пустым и диким – ноги подкашиваются, то ли от судорожного бега по остывшей земле, то ли от тщеты – и наконец Майкл падает в объятия древесных корневищ. Он слышит назойливый зов Джеймса, беспрестанное "Эрик – Эрик – Эрик", кольцом окружающее его – имя, ожерельем стального кольца – неистребимым смрадом – но доносящееся с берега, пролетающее по периметру острова, не решающееся заглянуть в самую чащу – в самую лунную, в отравленную безумием ночь.

Короткое, уверенное "Эрик" выходит знакомым, но невыносимо далеким и запретным, как имя его первой девушки, живущей по соседству.

Её звали Чарли.

"Эрик" ровно также как... (во рту задать жесткую прядь шёлка – слизывать языком мыльный запах - твои волосы. Он не знает их.  
Залежалый виноград радужки – косточка-зрачок - твои глаза. Он не знает их.  
Словно скалкой раскатанные по дубовой доске - твои ладони. Он не знает их.  
Запах душных, осенних дуновений, терпкий можжевельник – мускат – индийский чай – твоё дыхание. Он не знает – ложь – не помнит его.  
Малиновые пастилки – туман – дорогой, режущий по всем органам чувств виски – твои губы. Он не помнит их.  
Росчерки карандаша – нахальная, лохматая, распутная подпись – твои рисунки. Он не помнит их.  
Якорем на дно и цепью вокруг его шеи - твое присутствие. Я не люблю его.  
Мрамор Микеланджело – цветы в венке Офелии – овечья шерсть кардигана – пепел на тлеющем конце твоей первой сигареты - это всё ты.  
Я не знаю тебя, не помню тебя, не люблю тебя.  
Ты - Чарли, хотя на самом деле Чарльз, хотя на самом деле "он", хотя на самом деле – монета в пять рейхсмарок, руки на моих плечах, тащащие из воды, ферзь на шахматной доске, россыпь свинцовых пуль в моей ладони – (всхлип, вскрик, веретено – остров знает много слов на вэ) – но это уже всё в прошлом).

Майкл долго ищет острие, пока рука сама не нашаривает пронзительно острый, напоминающий дьявольскую пентаграмму камень. Впотьмах почти невозможно соразмерить расстояние между цифрами, но Майкл и не заботится о ясности – он режет себя с закрытыми губами, пока в сознании еще водит сарабанду определенный набор цифр, закланные звери, как шесть жертвенных даров Минотавру, они танцуют, вертясь и покачивая своими угловатыми бедрами.

– два – один – четыре – семь – восемь – два –

Кровь смолистой склизкой многоножкой оплетает руку, ее мягкие жиденькие лапки метят красным траву и палые листья. Цифры постепенно разгораются невидимым черным кострищем, каждый оттиск на его коже шевелится и сильнее вгрызается в плоть Майкла – точно шесть облаченных в алые плащи испанских инквизиторов. Они глубже въедаются в его руку – устраиваются в своих гнездах – забивают гвозди в гроб памяти Майкла – и, покачиваясь на волнах тлеющего огня, засыпают.

\- Эрик Леншерр - твое имя. Да, так тебя зовут, - хрипло шепчет чёрный аист, переминаясь на мшистом каменном постаменте. Его клюв дрожит, но даже в черной обволакивающей ночной бездне он продолжает гореть двумя кроваво-красными стрелами. Перед тем как он улететь, он ерошит свои лоснящиеся антрацитом крылья и добавляет: - Не буди нутро вулкана.

Черный аист рассекает месяц с победоносным хрипом; лагерные цифры Аушвица кривят насмешливые рожицы на дергающейся от боли руке; он засыпает.

***

За ночь руку начало дергать и выворачивать еще сильнее - кости на манер ксилофона играли одна с другой - пересчитывали сами себя - кожа взбугрилась, иной раз покрывалась мурашками, а другой достигала всех четыреста пятьдесят одних градусов по Фаренгейту и жгла, распространяя бациллу боли по всему телу.

Только проснувшись, Эрик направляется не к ручью, дабы соскребать подсохший, игристо-рыжий коктейль из гноя и крови - взболтать и не смешивать - напротив - он спешит к размытому островному берегу. Чарльза он находит сразу же - тот лежит, свернувшись у входа в хижину - с полуоткрытыми губами и песочной помадой на них.

\- Просыпайся, - Эрик трясет его за плечо - собирается потрепать по щеке, но осекается, вспомнив вчерашнюю историю из закромов чужой памяти, - давай, давай, - он не смотрит на подрагивающие, слипшиеся ресницы Чарльза и не вдыхает затхлый аромат грязных, впитавших соль океана и дым костра волос. Эрик видит только курящийся анфас вулкана - на манер пытливого сыщика - следящего за каждым движением Эрика.

\- Я искал тебя.

\- Слышал я. Поднимайся уже.

\- Я не могу, - Чарльз встряхивает плечами и похлопывает себя по изрядно прокоптившимся под солнцем коленям, - не чувствую ног. Совсем. И болит, у меня болит - здесь - у поясницы. Как дротики - или укусы - пули, но не суть.

\- Очередная опереттка?! - Эрик уже не может сдержать злость - лишь где-то на периферии сознания он слышит издевательский эпический по структуре мотив - бой гонга - рокот там-тамов - трель цитры - выстрелы тромбонов.

\- Я действительно не могу, друг мой, - и улыбается - понимающе, с сожалением, и ни нотки былого сумасшествия не найти у него в уголках глаз - совершенный и впрямь.

\- Хватит, - отсекает Эрик, подхватывает лежащего за грудки - встряхивает в воздухе, сожалея лишь, что не может больно ущипнуть за голень - швыряет об железную пластину стены. Та дрожит - мотылёк, в самом деле - точно не является каркасом этой хлипкой, феминной по сути хибары, единственная деталь самолета, не затонувшая в прибрежных водах, - ты же стоишь. Стоишь!

Эрик продолжает вдавливать его в стену - локтями - взглядом - правым коленом, отлично целясь прямо между ног Чарльза для большей устойчивости.

\- Идеально, - выдыхает Чарльз, - я боялся, что не дождусь. Два дня, Эрик, я терпел два дня, а хуже всего ночью. Был вновь один и никто не был так зол ко мне. Грызла - хуже смерти, пыток, мора или чумы - тоска, мой друг. Будь зол со мной, я хочу, чтобы ты был зол со мной.

Эрик выпускает его - чуть ли не у самого уха он слышит хлопки знакомых, помеченных Мефистофелем черных крыльев - вулкан давится собственным дымом - а весь остров превращается в один гигантский вакуумный пузырь, отчужденный от мира, находящийся по ту сторону времени и реальности. Он чувствует руки Чарльза, скользяще гладящие его по лицу, и влажную отметку его губ на своих - поцелуй выходит недолгий - этакий горбатый и косолапый - со сквозняком и песком, попавшим в рот.

Это так скоро ускользнувшее дуновение на его губах злит Эрика еще больше - он с силой бьет Чарльза по переносице - выдавливая из того хрип с отзвуком смеха. Кровь охотно стекает от ноздрей вниз, рисуя поломанные бутоны гвоздик у того на ключицах и ниже.

\- Так-то лучше, - на этот раз уже Эрик вдавливается в чужие губы - совершая нечто, абсолютно отличное от поцелуя - сталкивается зубами, повинуясь внутреннему нарастающему ритму кастаньет, оплетает язык Чарльза своим - не поцелуй, а скрещивание шпаг, поскальзывается на чужом нёбе - надавливает на взъерошенный затылок и оттягивает волосы назад - ловит дымный, вязкий взгляд.

Чарльз руками рыщет под чужой футболкой - царапает отросшими ногтями у пупка, проводит по рёбрам с долгожданным удовлетворением, как опытный маэстро по клавишам собственного фортепиано. Собственного. Это верная формулировка. У Чарльза от дрожи мелко клацают зубы - он выбивается из поцелуя - присаживается, сдёргивая с Эрика обрезанные джинсы и прихватывает того - ощутимо и остро - за -

Че. Звук че. "Че" - все-таки не только черви, скрывающиеся под ослепительной, хрусткой фольгой - поэтому, когда Чарльз ослабляет хватку, Эрику кажется, что его ловко, даже виртуозно обманули. Возможно, поэтому он и тянет на себя Чарльза, помогая тому раздеться. Дешевый хлопок - затертая - выцветшая - обтягивающая джинса - слишком громко - шелест ткани - чертыхания - смешки и шумные, булькающие глотки воздуха. И это неистовое жжение - его Эрик чувствует спиной - закипающий гнев во чреве вулкана и все те же колючие, сардонические усмешки чёрного аиста - одним своим ежовым взглядом пронизывая Эрика насквозь.

Свободнее - испуг ошпаренной чужой злостью спины постепенно уступает место сломленной напополам - Чарльз вжимается всеми позвонками в стену - привлекая к себе Эрика ближе и ближе - обхватывает ногами - и, точно пытаясь взойти по стеклянному откосу горы, съезжает босыми ногами вниз - раз за разом карабкается тому по пояснице - закладывает угловатые и грязные ругательства тому в ухо - покусывая мочку - короткими жирными движениями вылизывает ему ушную раковину.

Им видится, что пульсируют - плавятся - дрожат не только они двое, но и весь остров - гладь океана - палящий медвежий глаз солнца - злостный абрис вулкана - все это также движется и клокочет в такт отрывистым, отчаянным толчкам. Металлическая стена дрожит все сильнее - стонет все громогласнее - а они оба изредка, с опозданием, безоглядно, но зычно выдыхают - сипят - сдавленно вскрикивают - больше шипят - нащупают чужие вспухшие губы - трутся о нос, шею, шапку волос - друг друга, и со стороны это выглядит если не идеально, то с кубинской сигарой - точно пойдёт.

На последнем дыхании - на последнем моменте - они в последний раз сжимают друг друга за плечи, как за игрой в твистер, оставляя на коже синяки и ссадины. Чарльз чуть ли не валится на песок, увлекая за собой Эрика - но тот лениво и властно продолжает вжимать его в стену - водит по виску ладонью - надавливает на губы - щепотью совершает парочку поступательных движений - но перестает, свесив руку, как культю - устало и ломко. Он иссяк - ахи и омены - шаманство и предостережения - пот и слюна - вожделение и ярость - иссякло все, наподобие однажды переставшего бить целебного ключа - иссякла всякая жажда - иссякли метафоры.

Иссяк и Эрик; последнее, смутное желание - это накрыться взмокшей футболкой, в точеном пренебрежении к рычащему солнцу - чтобы прохладные пальцы обхватили его затылок и уняли вновь занявшуюся головную боль.

\- Сотрясение, очевидно, - голос слышится издалека, точно голос сирены или нимфы, обдавшей его сиреневой пыльцой дремоты.

А так как Эрик иссяк, то Майкл с чахлым, бездумным стоном погружается в краткий колдовской сон.

***

Майкл просыпается от докучливого скрежета - и застывает, едва приподняв футболку с лица. Чарльз, черт, да нет же, уже Джеймс натачивает тем самым зазубренным, укравшим у Майкла несколько капель крови, камнем Мефистофеля длинную, уже хорошенько обструганную деревяшку.

\- Джеймс. Джеймс МакЭвой.

Джеймс слегка наклоняет голову - и одним только кивком указывает на вулкан. Тот курится намного чернее и взбудораженнее чем обычно - выпускает разномастные кольца дыма, точно одним цепким лассо желает поймать их обоих и затащить в собственное нутро.

\- Что происходит?

\- Ты меня изнасиловал.

\- Рот закрой.

\- Я женат. У меня есть сын. В Глазго.

\- Ты говорил, что из Нью-Йорка.

\- Ты бредишь.

Майкл пытается встать, но головная боль набатом обрушивается на его плечи - утаскивая, утягивая, распиная - на песчаном берегу.

\- И что будешь делать, ковбой?

Джеймс задумчиво вертит в руках самодельный кол - управляется с ним легко, точно со стеком или пером для письма.

\- Заколю тебя, я так думаю, - и на этих последних словах Майкл замечает былое, обманчиво впитавшееся в кожу, а теперь вновь проступившее, как родимое пятно, сумасшествие, веснушками - родинками - пигментными точками, пятнами, пунктиром и восклицательными знаками - всё лицо Джеймса было усеяно уликами, выдавшими - вот он, шельмец и безумец. Только на этот раз помешательство Джеймса раскрылось под противоположным, темным углом - разрушительное, безмолвное, замкнутое в самом себе - как одно из тысячи китайских терракотовых бойцов - непоколебимое, жесткое - умопомрачение - отныне и вовек.

Майкл реагирует на бросок в самый последний момент - уклоняется - перекатывается на песке - успевает закрыть руками обнаженный торс, подставляя под удар внутреннюю сторону ладоней. Теперь в затылочной части головы, перемежаясь с головной болью, стучит еще и мысль, что все закончится очень быстро - и что все, на что ему, Майклу, стоит обратить внимание - это газетная вырезка неба и клекот, птичий клекот, рикошетом отскакивающий от недр вулкана и теперь раздающийся по всему острову.

Присесть на корточки - отразить удар ребром ладони - отныне кровь идет под руку с мгновенной, пронизывающей болью - великолепная пара, в самом деле. Майкл отскакивает - точно пытаясь одним прыжком добраться до спасительной зеленой чащи. Джеймс же вовремя делает подсечку - и вот - они в который раз сплелись телами, а вздохи и всхлипы сильно прибавили в натуралистичности.

\- Сукин сын, - выдыхает Майкл - с силой вжимает ступню между ног Джеймса. Тот тихонько подвывает и горбится, по инерции переворачиваясь на бок.

Когда Майкл достигает приготовившихся к трапезе кустов, он слышит оглушающий гром, раздающийся из кипящей вулканической горловины. Вулкан трясется, точно забившись в чахоточном кашле, рычит, уничтожая сам себя на корню, он плюется и выдыхает трупный смрад, стремительно заволакивающий весь остров белесым отвратным облаком. Пятясь - Майкл спотыкается о выпустившее свои щупальца корневище - даже не от страха - от чудовищного - схватившего его за горло ужаса - он падает на землю, подгребая под себя ноги - печень, кишки, легкие - сбиваются где-то на дне желудка, наматываются друг на друга, будто набор по конструкции воздушного змея, вены встают на дыбы - шипят гадюками - сердце вздрагивает еще пару раз, и больше уже Майкл его не слышит. Одна только опоздавшая селезенка мечется вверх-вниз, от головы до пят, повизгивая на одной ноте, пока не затихает от одышки и переутомления.

И нога. Удивленно, но в уместной для безвыходной ситуации степени безразлично, Майкл смотрит на правое колено, вывернутое под неестественным углом. Он страшится трогать его - колено - он сгибал его ночью во время вязких, душных снов, сгибал, вколачивая Джеймса в железную пластину, сгибал несколько миллионов раз - день за днем. Майкл благодарен - место перелома воспаляется неспешно, похотливо обвивает кость хлыстиком боли. На удивление, у Майкла нет сил на горькие, театральные смешки. На пороге смерти сложно не уважать человека хотя бы за такую малость.

Впереди, у самых деревьев-паладинов, выходящих кронами на берег, виднеется суетливое, беспокойное движение - демоническая фигура Джеймса маячит у самого подступа к чаще, пока тот наконец не бросает самодельное занозистое копье - и, покусывая губы, не исчезает в чайно-молочном сумраке.

В голове созревает мальчишески-глупый план - подняться, опираясь на ствол дерева - бежать, броситься в океан, утонуть хотя бы не в лаве, а в этом иссиня-кобальтовом шёлке, последний раз отдаться стихии - только не сдаваться сейчас - переступив сквозь авиакатастрофу - циркачество - безумие - диавольских птиц -

Птиц.

Сквозь зеленые просветы виднеется приближающаяся летящая тень - Майкл различает ее сразу - знакомое накрахмаленное жабо, черный костюм-тройка и финальным аккордом эти рдеющие на фоне распускающегося тумана кроваво-красные когти, кистью Моне заалевшие веки и алчущий, изогнутый в усмешке - тончайшей, черный аист. Единственное, он их не терзает зубами, как привык делать Джеймс, но эта улыбка - точно окровавленные ножницы оставляли свои метки у него на шее - там у грохочущей стены, в которую он вбивал этого ловкого трюкача. Этого Джеймса. Этого чудовищного, разбудившего голодное чрево вулкана, аиста.

На Майкла накатывает внезапно - как никогда прежде и больше, у Майкла длинные, узловатые пальцы - он на манер каракатицы может накрыть чужое лицо - ласково придушивать в постели - раздирать птичья крылья в разные стороны, в экстазе, на волне дурмана и исступления, сворачивать птице шею и вдавливать эти виноградные косточки глаз, так что два акварельных потока - черный и голубой льются по его пальцам, готовым к росписи своей собственной Герники. Под конец Майкл осатанело кричит - отбрасывает труп этого птичьего оборотня в сторону и закрывает лицо руками - оставляя на коже черно-синие метки. Болью взрывается все тело, начиная от сжавшихся в испуге, натянув всю кожу, точно барабан, лагерных цифр (особенно богобоязненно склоняются двойки, самые трусливые циферки), и заканчивая коленом, в котором наподобие клещей начинают сковываться и разжиматься каждый хрящик и каждая кость. Майкл сотрясается от плача, стирая сухие, миражные слезы с запачканного лица. А возможно, это как раз и есть последняя дань театру, кто знает... Ах!

Майкл скрючивается на манер скелета ящера, погребенного под песком и землей, миллионы лет назад - в голове бьется и трепещет мысль, зачем Джеймсу понадобилась терзать и тиранить его фикцией, закутанной в тьму птицей? К чему шутовство - насмешка компрачикоса - былина - я тот, не знаю кто - иди туда, не знаю куда, люби так, не знаю как -

Последнее, что Майкл слышит, это взрывающиеся недра вулкана - океан постепенно отступает вглубь, исчезая, как распроклятая фата-моргана - лава затапливает остров менее чем за минуту, диким, животным табуном топчет каждый росток и кроличью нору - корни деревьев и паноптикум опавших листьев - хижину Джеймса у самого берега и животворящий, чуть ли не алтарный ручей. Лава затопляет и обволакивает скворчащей, игристой, королевской мантией дрожащее тело Майкла и труп чёрного аиста. Лава воздевает на их застывшие головы венки и коронует их первыми и последними хозяевами этой земли, пока тьма окончательно не накрывает остров.

***

По правде говоря, не думаю, что затраты окупятся. В этом вся моя чертова проблема, слишком много лирики, а горяченькое отодвинуто на задний план. Э, нет, брат, масс-медиа в эти игры не играет. (Кстати, кто знает, это тавтология? Или плеоназм? Я имею в виду, выражение "играть в игры" - весьма обиходное, но разве кто-то когда-то задумывался, что это попросту режет ухо? А, шут с этим, редактор поправит).  
Да и в конце концов, сама канва истории нуждается в корректировке, ведь если посудить логически, неужели кто-то поверит в то, как два абсолютнейших (а это слово можно ставить в третью степень сравнения?) маргинала попали на один остров, и вместо того, чтобы соорудить плот и выбраться - балагурили, занимались всей этой... театральщиной, а в самом конце переспали друг с другом и погибли? Черт, я что, возомнил себя Тарантино? Король саспенса и владелец целого склада с бутафорскими склянками крови?  
Все это совершенно нереалистично. А с языком - ведь я усиленно подражал Джойсу - так вообще не ладится: тропов слишком много, они наслаиваются один на другой, они переполняют весь текст точно... Черт, опять я за свое, даже в отчете не могу обойтись без красивого словца, и все ради продюсера!.. дабы оценил эти многозначительные эпитеты и союзы (наречия?! посмотреть в словаре) "однако", "точно", "словно". Оценит же, верно? - ах ты - сравнительный оборот, - смотри какой, филологическое образование, не хухры-мухры, какой талантливый и тонкий!  
А ведь я чуть себя не обнаружил, никто не будет делать скидку на то, что я не профессионал, но этот Майк увидел меня на моторной лодке, правда, я быстро скрылся, но все же... чуть себя не обнаружил, вот чуть-чуть... буквально... один дюймчик оставался.  
И что теперь? Я - баловень судьбы?  
Черт, сигары намокли. По-моему, у меня есть еще парочка в другой куртке... страсть как неохота лезть вниз, перебирать рюкзак! Опять отвлекся. А, двое маргиналов - верно говорят, что у актерах в головах перверсии одни, фрейдизм (боже, при чем здесь фрейдизм? в окончательном варианте убрать). И нужно сделать как можно больше сносок - как читатель, а потом и зритель поймет, что один сошел с ума от годовой изоляции на острове, а у другого было просто-напросто сильное сотрясение. Хотя это, безусловно, не оправдывает их недальновидность, да и, чего греха таить, глупость. Вода не такая уж и соленая, любой бы понял, что до материка недалеко. Ведь при желании (я рад, конечно, что они не сбежали, тогда бы весь мой фильм псу под хвост, но гипотетически...) они могли соорудить плотик и на нем добраться до большой земли.  
Тупицы голливудские. (Заменить утверждение - больно пошловато).  
...  
Только что перечитал этот черновик отчета, это же не отчет, а черт-те что! И почему я совсем забыл про спецэффекты, кто мне даст денег на извержение вулкана? И если дрессированную пичугу еще не сложно найти, то личный остров... Да и этот вулкан. Смех да и только. Мм. Пожалуй, нужно отправляться, дописать на суше я всегда успею, а здесь затхло, а я хотя и не астматик, вы не подумайте, но все же лучше отправляться.  
И так столько времени провел на моторной лодке, кружил вокруг острова с тяжеленной камерой и ручкой в зубах. Снимал, снимал, снимал. Только в самом конце потерял след этого бедного помешавшегося мальчика. Черт, я опять становлюсь сентиментальным, худо-бедно быть погребенным лавой - еще не худшая смерть. Это должно быть так же любопытно, как расщепиться в чёрной дыре. А Джейми жаль все равно, из них двоих у него хотя бы было чувство юмора...  
О, забыл - язык, язык изложения надо срочно подправить - не могу я вязью писать постоянно, не могу и точка. Да и не окупится это... И нельзя забывать, что я не Тарантино, конечно, еще не вечер, но да. Хм, как говорится... знаете ли.  
...  
(Умная мысль, записать в блокнот по приезде)  
Почему каждый раз занимаясь любовью, мужчины пытаются друг друга убить? Или наоборот. Парадокс. Так где там были мои сигары...


End file.
